


Domestic

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PM arrives home after her first day back at work to find AR all tuckered out from a day alone with the baby. (AU - Alternate session, post exile)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

The first day back at work is both her best and her worst day. PM wasn't really aware you could be this happy and this sad at the exact same moment. She's glad to be back on the job, walking through the brightly coloured streets with a mailbag on her back and a set route to complete. But with every letter she delivers, every parcel she carefully slides in through the dog door, she finds herself missing the Accommodating Mediary.

PM feels that same bittersweet emotion as she delivers her last letter, the satisfaction of a well done job, the disappointment of no more letters to deliver, and even more, the overwhelmingly excitement of knowing she can go home AM, and most importantly, see how AR's handling his first day as well. She nearly runs all the way home, taking her cap off so she doesn't accidentally drop it as she dashes along the streets.

The familiar sight of her little blue and yellow house makes her heart sing, and she bounds up the stairs, letting herself in. She's quiet as she enters, not wanting to wake up AM, just in case she's sleeping. But it's not AM she finds sleeping, but AR, sprawled out on the couch.

PM has to stifle giggles as she looks down at him. His first day at home with the baby has clearly gone as as well as PM's first few days with a newborn AM. He looks utterly exhausted in his rumpled clothes. The baby monitor sits right beside his head, and from it, she hears the soft and steady sounds of AM sleeping. It seems that AR's not the only one all tuckered out.

She leans down and touches his shoulder. AR jolts awake, his eyes blinking frantically. "AM?" He blurts out, pauses, and realizes that it's PM touching his shoulder that's woken him up, not a baby's cry. AR sinks back down into the couch, giving PM a tired smile. "Hi."

"Hi," She drops her empty mailbag on the floor and climbs onto the couch, straddling AR's hips and leaning down to give him a hello kiss. He's all too happy to return it, even if he is tired. Those solid hands settle themselves on the side of her legs, giving them a squeeze. "How'd it go?"

"Good, I think. We had breakfast, and a bath, and we went out to the park, and we had lunch, and another bath, and then we played for a bit with the blocks, and then she had a nap-" He pauses to yawn, smiling sheepishly up at PM. "And I did too. What about you."

"I got my old mail route back," Her smile is contagious and AR returns it, rubbing her legs. PM goes over the day's highlights, staying settled on him. "All the houses on that block have been repainted, it took me a moment to get used to it. There are also some new mailboxes up to replace the older ones that were in bad shape. It looks really nice. Oh, and do you remember the Egotistical Bricklayer? He got married."

"Did he?" AR yawns, doing his best to look interested. "Who'd he find to marry him?"

"The Haughty Architect. I can't think of a better match," They're still stuck in a smile-loop, AR chuckling quietly and PM still grinning down at him. She's so glad to be home, so glad to be in her old uniform, so glad to be here with AR. When she was exiled, she would have never dreamed she would get a happy ending. But things have worked out and she's happy with them. She leans down and kisses him and AR lazily kisses back, his hands still rubbing along her thighs.

The baby's sleeping and there's a rare opportunity here for sex. It's one of the things she's missed since giving birth. There just hasn't been much time for it, and when there has been, she's usually been too tired to have sex. AR's been so understanding about it, but PM has been more than a little frustrated by the lack of anything resembling a sex life. But finally, the baby's sound asleep and there's nothing she wants more than to fuck AR until they're both stupid from coming.

Except it seems he's having the problem she usually did. He's kissing her, but she doesn't feel anything in his trousers poking at her. When they break apart, AR looks sheepishly up at her. "PM..."

"It's okay," She assures him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. PM may be disappointed, but she's been in his shoes, she knows it's not his fault. "We'll do it another time."

"No, wait," He squeezes her thighs and ever so casually makes a suggestion. "You could just... slide up here. And then I could stay laying down and... I could take care of you."

"Well... I would be very okay with that," PM feels the flush of arousal run through her. She gets her hands on her underwear, sliding them off from under her uniform. AR watches, his breathing speeding up as she stands up and steps out of them, kicking them onto the floor. It's easy to settle on his chest, and then to slowly move forward, her skirt riding up high.

AR kisses her thighs once they're within reach, encouraging her to lean her weight forward and settle on his face. She does so, taking care to make sure he can still breathe. AR squeezes her legs comfortingly. "I've got you."

"I know," And she does know. He'll take care of her. He's a good man, someone she can trust to always do the right thing. PM carefully spreads her thighs, shivering a little as she feels AR's tongue swipe over her lips. Her hands hold onto the couch as she waits for him to begin.

She hasn't really done this before. Sex, sure, that's old hat. But sitting on someone's face is something she never really thought about doing, not before she met AR. He seems to like it though, since he's the one who's suggested they do it both times. His hands keep rubbing her thighs as his tongue slides inside of her, swiping over her clit.

"Just like that please," PM tells him, and gets another swipe from him. One hand lets go of the couch, sliding underneath her shirt and cupping a breast. She rubs two fingers around a nipple, trying to time it with AR's slow and steady licks. PM gets a bit distracted when she glances down and just see's the tops of AR's white eyes looking up at her. She smiles down at him. "That's really good AR."

He squeezes her thighs, his mouth pressing in tighter to the y of her legs, disappearing under her skirt. She probably shouldn't be wearing her uniform, but there's something about this that makes it more fun. AR certainly enjoys her in uniform. The first time they met, she was delivering mail in a shadier part of town, and he'd insisted on accompanying her while she was delivering to those blocks. He'd been there the next day, and the day after that, dressed in his own uniform, determined to look out for her, even though she didn't really need looking out for.

Still, the company had been welcome, and he'd managed to charm her as time went on, always straight forward about his attraction to her but very respectful. She didn't say yes to the first date he asked her on, or even to the second, but by the third time he asked her if she wouldn't mind having dinner sometime, she accepted, and it ended up being a wonderful time. From there, things had just quietly snowballed, and here she is a few years later, a house and a baby, and a boyfriend she adores settled happily between her thighs.

AR's still licking steadily at her clit, going just fast enough to keep from being torture. She pinches her nipple, her hips automatically rocking down a little to encourage him to go faster. AR's all too happy to oblige her and PM moans softly, making sure to watch her volume. "That's wonderful. Keep doing that."

He makes a muffled sound, and his tongue stops for a moment. PM squirms, grinding a little down on him to get her satisfaction. AR squeezes her thighs and presses his mouth on top of her clit, sucking on it. His tongue just grazes over the top of it and she whimpers, feeling that wonderful build deep in her pelvis. He knows exactly what she likes, giving her just the right amount of stimulation. PM keeps a tight trip on the couch's back while the other rolls and tweaks her nipples, feeling the sensation between her thighs building more and more with each touch and lick.

"AR, please. I'm nearly there," She begs him softly. He sucks harder, tongue working a bit more on the top of her clit. PM whimpers, casting her eyes down at him. She can see the top of his head sticking out from under her skirt, but his eyes are underneath it, probably staring right at her. Her body twinges with excitement, and just like that, she's caught up with it, coming quickly and easily for once. She crams one hand against her mouth, muffling the uncontrollable sounds she's making.

His hands move up to hold onto her waist, trying to keep her supported while he keeps going down on her. PM's knees dig deep into the cushions beside his head, her hips twitching and grinding down against his mouth helplessly. AR's not going anywhere, not until she's finished, and he certainly seems willing to let her do whatever she likes. PM's not sure she can come again, but her body certainly tries to chain an orgasm, rutting against his face while she keeps her palm covering her mouth.

It's only when she gets too sensitive to continue that she backs off, settling on his chest instead of his face. He takes a deep breath, no longer just pulling through his nose, and he looks up at her, the lower half of his face wet from her. "Was that good?"

She nods, barely able to speak. "Y-yeah. Really good." PM reaches back, and this time, she finds something waiting in his sweats for her. She smiles as it's AR's time to shudder a little. "Well? You feeling ready?"

"Yeah... I am," He tugs his shirt off while PM does the same, moving down the rest of his body. She pulls on his sweats and gets them over his hips, his cock bobbing a little when the waistband finally passes over it. PM keeps her skirt hitched, settling her knees on either side of his hips and carefully sinking down on AR. They moan in unison, PM still feeling aftershocks from her orgasm. AR holds onto her hips as she starts to rock forward onto him, his eyes fixed up on her. "You're so beautiful when you've come. Your face is just... glowing."

PM feels her cheeks getting even redder. He's always saying stuff like this. At first she thought he was just saying it because he thought he had to. But she's realized that's not true at all. He says he because he means every word of it. He really does think she's the most beautiful woman in the world. "You're pretty handsome yourself."

"Not like you," He says and she just grinds down against him, knowing if they start down this road, they're going to spend the next half hour trying to convince each other that the other is the better looking one. Right now, they really need to just focus on this, on PM and AR having some time alone without the baby disturbing them. It's good to have sex again, absolutely fantastic to feel his cock inside of her.

His hands start wandering up her torso, and she smiles as they slide over her breasts, giving them a squeeze. That was had been one thing about being pregnant she hadn't expected. PM had nearly gained a whole cupsize. It had slowly gone down after birth, but there had been a period where she'd actually had curves instead of being flat. "Do you miss them being bigger?"

"What?" It takes him a moment to catch on, and then AR shakes his head. "No, of course not. I like you just the way you are."

"But for a while, it was like you had a girlfriend with real breasts," Her voice gets breathy as he gives her nipples a pinch, and she responds by rocking down faster on him. PM's not sure she'll come again, but it feels amazing anyway, little pulses rocking through her body each time he slides into her.

"I already have a girlfriend with real breasts and they're just the perfect size," He's so sincere when he says that, and she can't help herself, she leans in and kisses him. It's a bit awkward to keep rutting down on him when she's bent over to kiss AR, but it's worth it. He tastes like her, not a shock when she was just sitting on his face, and she loses herself in a lovely deep kiss.

AR groans into her mouth as she keeps squirming down on him and he breaks apart to warn her. "PM, I'm going to come soon."

"Good," She straights up again, rocking faster down onto him. He moans and she smiles, watching him struggle to keep his composure.

"We should- you should get off-" He suggests. PM has no intention of doing so. She wants to stay here on top of him, she wants to feel the moment he loses it and comes for her. AR's hands slide back down to her thighs. "Hey... what if you get pregnant again?"

"What if I do?" She challenges him, then pauses her hips, realizing they should really talk about this first. "AR, I'd be okay with it. Would you?"

AR's fingers slide over to her now flat belly, and both of them remember all too vividly what she's looked like pregnant, the way it had slowly swelled until it was almost comically large on her frame. Nothing she owned had fit her, she'd been achy and tired and always hungry, and didn't sleep soundly, and the baby was constantly pressing on her bladder, and birth had been one of the most painful experiences in her life. And yet... and yet, she'd do it all over again in a heartbeat. Because she loved her daughter, and she loved AR, and there was nothing she wanted more than to have another child to add to their family, another baby that was half her and half him.

"Are you sure?" He frowns. It's obvious that he still remembers the birth. It's almost funny, but mostly sad, how much it hurt him to see her in pain, even though it was her body, and it wasn't even all that bad. Her mind's forgotten a lot of it, dulled it down and diluted the memory to be something vague. She knows it'll hurt to have another baby, but the moment they set it in her arms, all the pain will be worth it.

"I'm sure. If you don't want another baby, I'll get off. But if you do..." She pauses, waiting to hear his answer. If says no, she'll get off of him. She'll be a little sad, but she'll understand. PM isn't about to force him to do anything he's not comfortable with.

AR just looks up at her. He squeezes her hips and then leans up. She ducks in, kissing him on the mouth briefly, then awaits his answer. AR nods. "If you're okay with it... then I'm okay with another baby."

She kisses him again, even as her hips start rocking down on his again. His fingers dig into her sides and PM watches as AR struggles to last longer. He's no match for her though, not when her thighs are tight around his sides and she's as far down on him as she can go, grinding down on his cock. PM watches intently as AR falls apart, coming with a sharp gasp. She presses a hand over his mouth, muffling him while her hips keep moving, feeling the wonderful white-hot feeling of him as he comes inside of her. They might not even get pregnant, but if she does, she'll be happy that it happened this way, right here and now.

AR sags back into the couch and she carefully gets off of him when he's finished, lying on top of AR. She puts her hands on either side of his face and kisses him, taking in every single soft sound and quiet twitch. His arms wrap around her, holding her tight. "Y-you're wonderful. I love you."

"Love you too," She nestles in against AR. It's nice, almost like how it was when they first moved in together. There had been plenty of times they'd spent the afternoon like this, making love on the couch and then napping together afterwards, safe and happy and simply content.

Just as she's about to get settled, she hears the cautious cry of a baby. PM doesn't even think about it, she automatically sits up and grabs her top. AR struggles to get up. "Should I-"

"I've got it," PM kisses his cheek and heads to the nursery to see her daughter. The Accommodating Mediary is fully crying by the time she steps into the nursery and scoops her up. AM shushes the moment she's in PM's arms, looking up at her mother with wide and tearful eyes. "Hi. Were you good for AR today?"

AM burbles, her hand reaching out to grab onto PM's cheek and just hold on tight. PM pats her on the back, smiling at her daughter. She's glad things turned out this way. Exile wasn't easy, and having to rebuild a whole planet wasn't easy, but it was worth it to have found this sort of happiness.

"I love you so much," She whispers to her daughter, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Now let's go see your dad."

But by the time they walk into the living room, AR's already asleep again, snoring soundly on the couch. PM sets a blanket over AR, leaving him to nap a little more while she heads into the kitchen with AM for an after-work snack.


End file.
